Almost every second of every day, worldwide, thousands of people utilize smart-phones to video record life's most memorable moments. By posting and sharing videos and photos to social media networks, user's present their life experiences to friends, family, and the world. Unfortunately, the user typically video recording the event with a Smartphone camera is either notably absent in the recorded event, or is resigned to recording the event, and his or her participation in the event, by utilizing either a selfie stick, or an arm's length limited perspective approach. As Smartphones have become unquestioningly the predominant recording device of choice worldwide, users find themselves possessing volumes of videos that simply languish without their visual and vocal narrated presence. The consumer demand for a method and process enabling a user to be a vocal and visible participant in a recorded event, while recording the event, and readily share their narrated experience of the event in a social media network, is greater now than ever.
Video-based networking applications and websites, occasionally referred to as image-based social media networking websites, offer users a platform for sharing and posting videos and photos but have not provided and or enabled application software permitting a user to be involved and interact in every event he or she records and ultimately shares. Existing social media applications limit the user's expressions in sharing videos to post-recording editing, comprised of; adding text, selection of filters, animated video templates, and basic editing tools. Social media applications currently do not offer user options for video recording an event and simultaneously video recording his or her expressions and reactions in participating in the event. Social media network applications lack simultaneous two stream recording integration, and as a result preclude users from recording an event and concurrently presenting their visible and vocal narrative of the event. Enabling real-time video capture of an event and simultaneous real-time capture of user expressions and reactions to the event provide the user a unique immersive experience readily shared to social media.
Furthermore, while some social media applications utilize a mobile device's first and second video cameras, with the ability to capture and record two video streams, none of these social media applications offer integrated application systems that simultaneously capture, sync, and combine two video streams into one resulting video recording enabling user to capture and record an event while simultaneously capturing and recording their visible and vocal presence in the event. Existing social media applications lack continuous auto-face detection and auto-focus functionality in capturing and recording user's face-only video, in an oval frame display, simultaneously overlaid on user recording of an event. Further limiting user creativity, social media applications lack integrated functionalities enabling a user to create new content by overlaying a face-only video narrative recording simultaneously overlaid on playback of their pre-recorded videos. Additionally, existing social media applications do not offer an option for placement of a user face-only video narrative recording of an event, in an oval frame, above a user selected three dimensional avatar body with movement simultaneously overlaid on the user recording of an event.
Hence, what is needed in a mobile device based method of providing an image and video-based social media networking application is an integrated method and process enabling the user to simultaneously record, sync, and combine two video streams, into one resulting video recording, enabling a user to video record an event, be visually be immersed in the event as an active participant, and share the narrated experience in a social media network. Whereby the application system enables the front-end camera's continuous auto-face-detection and auto-focus to capture and record user's face-only video narrative of an event in an oval frame overlaid on user's simultaneous recording of the event with the back-end camera. Further functionality enabling a user to simultaneously record a face-only video narrative in an oval frame overlaid on playback of a pre-recorded video event enables user to be immersed as a visual and vocal participant in any video and create new video content. Creatively combining an animated avatar body beneath user's face-only video narrative recording overlaid on user's simultaneous recording of an event further enables user to personalize and share their experience in the social media network.